


Return

by BlackethCrimson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lapidot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackethCrimson/pseuds/BlackethCrimson
Summary: Lapis gets worried when Peridot doesn’t come back home after “work”. Luckily, she finds her and cute things ensures.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Return

It was a rather normal day for Lapis as she lounged inside her small home (which was thankfully quiet and peaceful). She had nothing much to do; all of her friends were out “working”.

At least that’s what Peridot would say every day before she leaves their house to teach how to grow plants... as well as the usual, “You should join us Lazuli.” – which is done usually before Lapis promptly slams the door and sulks about how annoying it is to live with a roommate like her.

Little Homeworld has always been sparking with energy – so Lapis was grateful that Bismuth had already prepared a comfy and fashionable house which bordered the outskirts, away from the constant noise which intruded the silent atmosphere she had grown accustomed to for the course of thousands of years.

With Peridot though, the constant noise just continues to dwell inside their own home! 

Once Peridot was back from work, she would slam the door open – even when Lapis tries to barricade it with whatever items they have inside, and talk with her silly hand gestures about every single nanosecond of how people didn’t know that making dihydrogen oxide is needed to growing embryophytes!

No offence to plants. She loved plants; she and Peridot have their own backyard, full of them. But she doesn’t like it when Peridot talks about plants.

She sighed and looked at the portable clock on her wrist – 11:40am. The new Camp Pining Hearts episode is coming out soon, so that also means Peridot is going to slam the door open any second now. Lapis huffed, turning on their TV, waiting for the show to begin (as well as when Peridot would come).

_****_ ****

**_Peridot didn't come._ **

It was rather unusual... and definitely unsettling – Lapis may love CPH, but Peridot loved it tenfolds more. She would never miss an episode out, especially a brand new one, especially a brand new character, especially a brand new season. She found herself staring at the door more often than the television screen. When will Peridot come?

10 minutes had past. Lapis had enough. She switched off the TV screen, using her hydrokenesis powers to remove all the furniture that kept the door shut, and slammed the door open, scoping out for the green gem as she levitated off the ground.

* * *

10 minutes later, with no sign of Peridot, and Lapis was officially worried. She had asked all the members of her "plant club" – which she knew most of them as Peridot had exquisitely described them all in her stories (the stories that she missed so dearly as of right now) to no avail. She didn't want to go to Steven's house straight away, frantically spluttering that Peridot had suddenly disappeared, and that she can't live without her annoying voice resonating through the house.

__

_Lapis huffed, trying to control herself._

"Lazuli!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Peridot!" Lapis turned around, as quick as how she nearly killed off the entire Earth via dehydration. She stared back at the green gem – she really wanted to hug her as of now, but she didn't want Peridot to know that she was that worried about her, "You scared me so much! What were you doing?"

Peridot glanced away for a second, before taking Lapis's hands to her own, "Follow me!".

It was more of an order, as Lapis didn't have her say (before she let herself get dragged around Little Homeworld by Peridot). She didn't mind really, as long as Peridot is safe; she didn't want Peridot to know that either.

"Close your eyes!" Peridot said loudly. "Or I'll do it for you!"

Lapis rolled her eyes... Peridot was like half her height at maximum – she probably couldn't reach her hands that far to cover Lapis's eyes. However, the blue gem submitted as she grudgingly covered her eyes with her hands. She could hear Peridots stamping away for a few seconds, before stamping back (noticeably slower). "You can open your eyes now!"

__

_Lapis opened her eyes. She gasped._

A cake. It looked terrible: icing all over, weird colours of red and black and grey decorating the top, horribly angular in structure... but the writing on the top was somewhat distinguishable.

_**"Welcme Bck Lazli!"**_

Peridot looked up nervously, "Its the three year anniversary that you returned back to Earth.. so I thought that you would like this cake!"

**__**

_Oh_

****  


If Lapis could melt from all the emotions she was suddenly feeling in a shapeshift, she would. "Oh Peridot.."

Peridot did all this. Peridot remembered the day she came back! Peridot created a cake by herself, with all the joy and happiness that she felt! Peridot put all her heart into this one disintegrating, cascading mess! She even missed the first episode of a new season in Camp Pining Hearts! Just to make a cake for Lapis! She could start crying – which is what she started to do.

Peridot looked up, more afraid than relieved, as Lapis started to wipe tears from her eyes. "Lazuli! I didn't make it for you to cry! I thought you-"

"I love this." Lapis took the cake away from Peridot, carefully placing it aside – as she dropped to her knees to engulf the green gem in a much needed hug, "I love this so much."

Lapis knew that Peridot was too unfamiliar with hugs, especially from a gem like herself. But both gems didn't stop hugging each other, as Lapis gushed more and more. 

Peridot was at a loss for words. Lazuli never let her emotions out, so as she hugged her tighter and tighter, Peridot couldn’t help but hug with just as much force. 

After a few seconds, Peridot finally had the words to choke out, as she embraced the hug...

__

”I love this too, Lazuli...”


End file.
